


With You & With Me

by Sth2sayjd



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sth2sayjd/pseuds/Sth2sayjd
Summary: Jonathan Kent and Damian Wayne are going school together, and some-thing's going on between them.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. With Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> I use translator for these, so there could be some misunderstandings.

"Da... Damian!"

He repeated again today. A scary hand brushed next to Damian with a familiar voice calling him, who was opening his locker on schedule he has sat at school. Damian looks at the crumpled locker next to his locker(and it's Jonathan's) with the loud sound. Jon hastily opened his locker and unfolded it into the palm of his hand.

Jon re-chucked up his fallen glasses with a loud noise. Damian looks straight Jon again today.

"Da... Damian..."

How many times does Jon call Damian's names? Jon, who was sweating a lot, is running away soon. Damian only looked at Jonathan's backside. It has been almost three months since Jonathan called Damian's name awkwardly and went on a quarrel. Yes, it happened again and again.

In the first week, he thought Jon was upset about nothing. In the second week, Damian still thought John was sulky for a long time because of nothing. After 20 days, Damian checked the closed-circuit recording, and after a month, he investigated Jonathan's acquaintance. And it wasn't until the second month that Damian found out the cause from an unexpected one.

'Isn't that a date request?'

Even that day, Damian was reading the closed circuit. He was so focused that he didn't even know someone raised elbow above his head. What are you doing? Even when asked, he unconsciously answered that an alien bastard disappears after calling his name like a idiot before me. Anyway, it might be a good thing for Damian that he's been able to look at the current case from a fresh perspective.

'What?' Damian snapped away Stephanie's elbow, which had been on his head, and asked back.

'Date?'  
'So according to you, your friend called your name, and he stumbled at you, and he called your name and then saying 'I can't do it', screaming, sweating on his palms and turning red, then avoiding you?'  
'so?'  
'Yep. he totally screwed up the date request.'

Stephanie looked at Damian with pitiful eyes. Damian felt offensive.

'Poor Jon.' Even the target was not him. By the way, a date request. At the unexpected answer, Damian was simply stopped from thinking. Date? He froze not because he doesn't know that word. DATE? So what? What am I supposed to do? Why all of a sudden? How does that DATE work?

'So...'  
'So...?' Stephanie blinked her eyes. Damian asked Stephan even he hurt this pride.  
'So, if I take him on a date, are all these stupid things going end?'  
'No, it's not like that. I don't think he's ready. Act at the situation.'  
'I'm telling you I don't know that!'  
'Why are you so yelling at me?!'

And now.  
Damian stared at Jonathan's backside, who has failed to make a date challenge for three months.

"How pathetic." and muttered.

When Jon crouching next to the vending machine, an infinitely warm voice softly enveloped Jonathan's face.

"Jon."  
"Kathy" Jon looked up her blankly. Kathy was smiling affectionately.  
"You are almost abnormal."  
"What."  
"Please ask him out on a date, and let's get it all over with or without it."  
"But I'm not quite ready yet." Jon jumbled, folding his fingers one by one.

"First of all, I sensed Damian feeling bad today. And my fortune is not good today either. And-"  
"Where have you seen your fortune?"  
"I don't know, but I thought my horoscope wasn't good. I was eating cereal today, but only cereal came out instead of marshmallow."  
"You couldn't even ask him out on a lucky day that you had a double egg with bacon."  
"But!"  
"Jonathan Kent." Kathy said, really grasping John's face.

"Your best day is not the day when cereal marshmallows are everywhere, nor is it the day when you get three eggs with bacon."  
"And?"  
"It's the day Damian saying yes in asking him out. And it doesn't need any magical powers. All you have to do is spit out one sentence. I mean, please tell him to play outside with crying and hanging on or -I don know- do whatever to him."

So finally Jon had to get up.

Damian felt different today.

"Damian!"

It was time to go home out of school. A helicopter for Damian was coming down into the sky. He had no choice but to turn to a familiar voice in the midst of the uproar. Of course it was John.

"Yes."  
"Get out with me!"  
"What?"  
"Go out with me!"  
"Where?"  
"To a good place."  
"What's the 'good place'?"  
"It's-it's a secret."

Damian looked at John with a pitiful face. No matter how he thought, it was clear that Jon shouted without thinking. What did he do for three months? Anyway, this boring hide-and-seek was over, so it didn't matter.

"Okay."  
"What?"  
"What time."  
"Uh.... 4:00?"  
"4 p.m. Come to the mansion."

Jon nodded his head.

It wasn't anything Damian looked in the mirror. Going out in the evening with John was common and common. He has done it hundreds and thousands of times over the years, so it's nothing new. Damian lifted two shirts.

"Aww!" And threw it away.

'Isn't that a date request?' Stephan's voice kept lingering on him.

What. Does he think what's special about himself? You're nothing to me. So it's up to me whether I wear a white shirt or a green shirt. Damian thought.

"At least tell me where you're going!"

and he shouted. It is currently 2 p.m. There are two hours left before the DATE. It was enough time to choose the proper attire. Damian muttered, glaring at the pile of clothes that had flown into his hands.

"Let's buy some clothes for now."

"I'm screwed. I'm done. I'm totally screwed"

Jonathan squeezed his face in front of the computer.  
Uhhhhhh. The word 'Gotham dating course' was blinking in front of a monitor that he looked like a lifeline. Jon sighed and took out his notes. There was a meticulous first dating course with Damien from A to E. It looked perfect when he wrote it, but now it's a mess.

"No. no way."

Jonathan searched YouTube for a relaxing therapy. Stabilizing music and green forests. Jon closed his eyes. Just calm down. I have to look at the situation calmly and objectively, and I'm screwed. I'm done. John crushed his face.

"Yes. Damien won't even know this is a date anyway. It's obvious. He might be wearing a suit and waiting for me, thinking we're just going patrol. So this is... It's a delusion of Damian. That is, Plan D. I'm going to a night event with Damian at museum which held a exhibition . And that will impress Damian how much I understand him and what is this stupid plan! Is it real thing i wrote?" Jon shouted.

It's 3:30 p.m. The superboy arrived at Wayne mansion, wearing a costume with cape. He came gently down on the balcony in front of Damian's room. He knocked carefully at the door. "Dami..."  
"You are late!" Huh? Jon wondered when he saw Damian dressed neatly. Damien also squashed his face looking at John.

"Why are you like that?"  
"Huh?"  
"What's that look of your clothes?"  
"Huh? Uh... It's event!"  
"What?"  
"It's the concept of a superboy going out with you"

Jon shouted. He also shouted inwardly. That kind of concept ABCDE was nowhere to be found! Jon wanted to cry while he was lifting Damian and flying in the sky. The red cape that lifted Damian slipped through the clouds.

"Well, that's not bad."

Jon flapped his ears at Damian's voice. He seemed satisfied even though all Jon did was lift Damian up to the sky. There were only empty sky, cumulus clouds and sunset. Oh.

Jon looked up at the sky. The low was ripening into golden color like a grain with clouds well-open along the sun. It was really cool. Jon was somehow overwhelmed by the fact that he could be with Damian in such a wonderful place. The skin that was touching Damian tickled for no reason. At that time. Damian called Jon.

"Hey."  
"Huh?"  
"We will concur with opinion that you've been very strange all this whole time."  
"Huh? Me?"

Jon almost slipped his hand, but he quickly straightened it up. And he was going to tell Damian 'I don't know what are you talking about, but I was going to say calmly that I found a nice salad bar in Hawaii.'

"Damian, we're..."  
"OK. Let's go out."  
"Huh?"  
"So stop being stupid now."

Damian grumbled. It was one day when I didn't even know that a superboy's face was turning as red as the sun.


	2. [With Me][With You][ ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consist of two part. Jon part named [with me]+Dami part named [with you]+and off record part named [ ]
> 
> Jon and Dami go to museum and have fun. Sure they are.

[With Me]

It's 9:50. Jon checked his watch. It was 9:50 when he watched it twice. Jon looked around in case there were villains. No matter how hard he looked, no one was suspicious. But... It's too slow! "It seems like someone is controlling the time!" Jon grumbled.

Jon was standing at Exit 2 of the Natural History Museum Station. Two universities are located near the Metropolis Natural Museum, so some commercial areas have developed widely. In particular, exit 2 of the Natural History Museum is located close to the three commercial districts, and among the people who love these place, there was a small park where an old clock tower, known as the Meeting Plaza, stood. It's been five minutes since Jon came here. Five minutes, though. That's too much. Jon thought.

It's Damian's first date since his unexpected confession (Damian claimed he accepted Jon's confession, but Damian asked Jon out anyway). So Jon think this is the first date officially. Jon agonized over the calendar app, which had been labeled "first date." Whether to fix it or not, he continue to worry about it and check the time again. It's 9:52. Jon saved today as his 'first date(official)' and checked the time. It's 9:52.

"Nothing changes before!"

Jon shouted. Then his smart-phone raised number-Jon felt it mean. It's 9:53. There are seven minutes left before the date. Jon looked around again. It was Jon who set the meeting place. "I should have asked D to meet me at the mansion." Jon tapped on the empty floor and agonized. Sky, road, subway. Where will Damian appear? Could be road? There is no way that Damian would show up by helicopter in a place without parking space, and also it was hard to imagine taking the subway. Jon thought for a moment, imagining Damian sitting on the subway, he gave a short laugh. It must be a taxi. No, is it because the driver is dangerous? When will he come? John stared at the road with impatience. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see the nice car Damian might be riding in.

Jon pondered. Does he see me thoughtful if I grab a cup of coffee for him? He just thought of it, but it seemed like a good idea for appealing to Damian as bbbBOYFRIEND! No, it might seem like I'm pressuring him how long I wait. Then ice cream instead of coffee? Jon looked at the man selling ice cream and cotton candy at the entrance to the park. Oh, no. The museum will not allow food. Then, shall we go with canned drinks? Jon just kept thinking about it. Someone called Jon.

"Jon."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go."

It was Damian. What? Where did it come from? Jon looked around. He's been watching for a while, but the shiny luxury car was nowhere to be seen. What happened? Jon, who had never seen Damian get off the road, looked at Damian at his wits. Suddenly, Damian's face is dim.

"What."  
"Huh?"  
"Ice cream?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you want to eat that?"

It was a ferocious spirit that would hit him if he said he wanted to eat it. Jon was in a hurry to deny. Only then does the terrible spirit die down. Damian ticks.

"Let's go, then."

Jon chased Damian, who was walking fast. He was quick to walk, perhaps because of his mood

The Natural Museum had been displaying the life of the Antarctic Penguin for about three weeks since the beginning of this month, borrowing stories and materials from expedition members at the Antarctic base. The details of the penguin's characteristics, a rough introduction to life, the training process of the explorers, the actual living conditions, and so on were described in detail. Among them, the most popular was, of course, a photo studio full of penguin photos. From young children to adults, they were stopping in front of the penguin. Jon was one of them, too.

"Damian."

Jon whispered.

"That looks like you. don't you think so?"

Jon pointed to the Adele Penguin and said, In fact, the reason John came to the Natural Museum was after he saw the advertisement photos of the event. Adele Penguin's short legs, white fur around her black eyes that look like they're floating, quick steps that look like an urgent temper, violent character that makes a quarrel with any animal, and the way they mate with their companion for life. It was Damian with no doubt. Totally.

So when Damian watched Adele Penguin video, Jon was excited. It was an expectation of how Damian would react when he saw a creature that looks like him. But Damian watched the video from beginning to end, and said, "No."

"Why- You and they look alike."  
"Are you out of mind? There's no point of sameness with me and the kidney weight and fat content."  
"But you're the one who's that short and pissed off like that bird no matter how big they're!"  
"If you want to fight with me, you don't have to put so much effort into it. You just have to ask for a fight."  
"That... that's not it!"

Jon raised his face. Just in time, Jon's view, a group of Adele penguins were walking briskly in the background of Damian. It was so cute when similar characters were in one sight. Jon unwittingly picked up his phone and took a picture of it. (It was an event allowed to take pictures) Click. Damian, surprised by the sound, looks back. No. He's staring. It was in the mood to tear down that Adele group right away. Jon hastily pulled Damian's back. They headed to the souvenir shop.

"Ta-da!"  
"What is it?"  
"Gift!"

They are Adele Penguin Miniature Keyring, which were checked in advance by SNS. Jon was thrilled to think that it was the first couple key ring he bought. Hmm- Damian said.

"This is a key ring?"  
"Yes. That's right!"  
"Yes. Okay."

Damian accepted the key ring. Jon was going to customize Damian and himself with the miniature Adele penguin key rings. He'll make Robin costume and Super Boy costume and give it to Damian as a gift Then it will really be a couple key ring between the two for only. Jon was excited at the thought.

When Jon came home from a date, he felt empty as if a huge wave had hit the zone. Wow. What happened today? Jon thought as he checked the camera gallery again. Where did they go, what did they eat... Jon, whose eyes met Damian's sullen face in the picture, buried his face in the bed. Bump the bed.

So cute!

The sullen face with ice cream was so cute. As soon as Jon asked Damian to eat ice cream for dessert, he looked like that. Maybe it was not a restaurant dessert but a street food. There was a clear sign of reluctance to eat unfamiliar food. Jon got excited but soon he stopped trying to post the picture on SNS. It's their first date and they haven't told anyone they're dating, so Damian doesn't want to be seen in my post yet, right? John was pondering and posted some photos of like Damian's ankle popping up. It feels like having a secret love affair. Jon banged his pillow. The pillow burst with the super boy's power. Oh, dear. Jon came to his senses when he saw the pillow that had fulfilled his destiny. It wasn't time for this. Jon hurriedly sent a message to Damien.

J-I'm home. And you?  
D-OO

Jon recalled the eyes of the Adele penguin he saw in the morning. Damian's 'oo' was just like Adele Penguin's eyes. So cute! John shouted. He can't stand it and soon calling.

[What?]  
"What are you doing, D?"  
[Just...]

The sound of the wind rang. John checks his watch. 9:30 p.m. Did he do the patroll?

"Hey, did you have fun today?"  
[Oh... yeah...]

Was I the only one who had fun? Jon somehow became sullen when he heard Damian's voice.

"Let's do what you want to do next time. I think I did it too freely."  
[You always have your own way. And I can handle that no matter how you go berserk.]

Jon was sad to hear from Damien that he goes berserk, but soon he was excited to hear that Damian could handle that much. Then the door knocked. It was dad.

"Jon, are you sleeping?"  
"Go to bed soon!"  
"It's 9:30 right now, and you should get ready to sleep."

Argh! Jon was so embarrassed to hear that in front of Damian. Jon raised his voice without even realizing it.

"Daddy, am I a child? I'm fifteen now!"  
"Even if you're 16, you should go to bed by 10:00. You have to sleep well to welcome a new day."  
"All right! All right!"

A cold sweat ran down Jon's back. What if Damian regrets going out with a little boy who needs to sleep by 10:00? Jon was so embarrassed that he wanted to hide anywhere. Jon finished talking to Damien on the phone without knowing what he was talking about. Brushing teeth, Jon look at himself beyond the mirror. He felt great 10 minutes ago, but now he's embarrassed.

"No!"

Jon shouted. Damian knows how old Jon is. There's nothing strange about it. Jon knows Damian well and Damien knows Jon well. Jon should not misunderstand Damian for such a thing. Jon trusts him. Jon clenched his fist and went to bed early to think about how to decorate the key rings tomorrow.

...so it was about 3:40 a.m.

"Jon."

Jon woke up rubbing his eyes against a familiar voice.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?!!"

It was a sword. The sword was shining in the moonlight.

"What!? What's going on?"

shouted Jon. It was Robin. What is it? Why did you show up with a sword?

"Jonathan Kent."  
"Huh?"  
"Tell me where the damn keys are right now!"

Damian shouted in a harsh voice. But what key?


End file.
